A Dreadful Night
by bykari
Summary: Louis had a nightmare, never did he know it was becoming reality. Slash later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_"A Dreadful Night"_

_They heard noises echoing through the forest, fear running through their bodies, the five boys ran with sticks in their hands. They all stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. "I didn't want to come here in the first place." one of them said, with their thick Irish accent. "You weren't even..invited Niall!" said Harry, catching his breath. "Okay everyone calm down, I think I see where we can get out of this..creepy forest." Liam said, trying to be calm, failing horribly._

_"Uh, Z-Zayn there's s-something in the b-back of you." Louis said, with a terrified face. Zayn stood there, paralyzed, many thoughts running through his head. "When I count to 3 we run like there's no tomorrow?" Liam said, staring very carefully at the figure coming towards them. "One..Two..THREE!" he screamed. They all ran, besides Zayn. They all suddenly stopped, and stared at Zayn from a distance._

_His body suddenly went limp, and fell to the ground. "ZAYN!" they all screamed. Niall, being the naïve, went running to Zayn's body. "Niall, no! It's a tramp!" screamed Harry. The figure came to view once again. "Oh no." Louis said. Within' a blink, the figure was next to Niall. "NO!" Liam screamed, but it was too late, Niall's body fell to the ground next to Zayn's. "Run." Harry said. Few seconds later they all ran as fast their legs can run._

_Three of them left. Who would be next? They heard leaves crackling from a distance. That only meant one thing..the person was chasing them, well if it was human. The forest became too foggy for them to run further. "Stop!" Liam suddenly said. They all stopped, catching their breaths. They heard a laugh, not too far from them. Louis closed his eyes for a moment, trying to take in all that is happening._

_He then heard a shrill and dreadful scream. He opened his eyes looking around, alarmed. No one in sight. "Harry? Liam? Where are you guys? This isn't funny!" Louis said, with fear dripping through his words. He saw a limp body feet away from him. He didn't dare to check it out, instead he ran away. Thoughts swirling through his head of what could have happened to his best friends. He was left..alone._

_He just started to realize that he was going to die sooner or later if he didn't get out that forest. He ran even faster, fearing that he was going to die any minute. His legs gave up on him, he then tripped on sticks, falling on dirt. He layed there for a moment, and turned his head to the side. Catching sight of what he was seeing, there layed the 4 bodies of his friends. He got up in a instant, looking at his best friends' limp bodies. Backing up, he bumped into something, or should I say somebody..._

* * *

><p>Louis woke up sweating. He looked to the right and left of the room, checking if his best friends were still there. Thankfully they were. "Lou? you awake?" said a groggy voice. "Yeah, it's okay Harry, go back to sleep, just a bad dream." Louis said, trying to sound calm. Not another word, the curly haired boy turned his back, and was fast asleep. Louis took his covers off him, and walked outside the room. He walked quietly to the living room, trying not to wake his friends. Grabbing the control he turned on the tv.<p>

He surfed through the channels, not finding anything interesting, he went on demand. He went to see if there were new episodes of Big Time Rush. Luckily there was, 'Big Time Interview'. He pressed play, and relaxed a little, grabbing a cover from the couch. He didn't really pay attention to the show, his head was still thinking about the dream. It was so realistic, but yet not.

He didn't hear any door open, but came a figure his way. Niall sat next to him, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hey mate, what's up?: Louis smiled. "Why are you awake, it's 3 in the morning." said Niall, obviously still sleepy. "Had a bad dream, is all." Louis said. "Why don't you go back to sleep, I know you won't wake in the morning." He added. "Nah, you know once I wake up, I won't go back to sleep." said Niall. Louis nodded, and looked at the tv.

"Is this a new episode of BTR?" asked Niall. "Yeah, it's called Big Time Interview." Louis said. "Hey why did our manager call yesterday?" asked Niall, curiously. "Oh, well apparently we're going on tour next week with them." Louis pointed at the screen. "Oh my, really, then ho-" Niall stopped mid sentence, because they both heard glass break in the boys' room. Both Niall and Louis went running to their room only to see a mirror broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...yeah. This what I turned in for homework :P There might be slash here. Probably Narry or Ziam blahblah. haha. Hope it's good :) review xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Thanks for reviewing the first chap, and it's just getting started ;) xxsurfthestarsxx- Yes, but I didn't turn it in, because I had it in my flash drive. :/ Also, please enjoy this (short)chapter :D xx *warning there will be some cursing***

* * *

><p><em>Make It Go Away!<em>

Niall looked at Louis completely lost. He clearly didn't notice, he was too busy examining the broken mirror. The first one to wake was Harry, being the light sleeper. "What happened?" he said, rubbing his tired eyes. "The mirror broke." Louis replied, without taking his eyes off the shattered mirror. Harry got up from his bed, waking the others. Zayn didn't budge, Harry kept shaking him, obviously nothing was happening. "Is he breathing?" Harry screamed. Louis rolled his eyes, making his way to Zayn's other side of the bed.

*slap* Louis waited, "HEY! What was that for?" Zayn said, wide awake now. "I think there was a robbery or something." Harry said, running his fingers through his curls. Zayn yawned, before looking at the broken mirror. His eyes went wide, "MY MIRROR, MY BEAUTIFUL MIRROR. WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" Zayn screamed, almost on the urge of tears. "Really Zayn, really?" Niall said. "What? It's my mirror!" he replied. "Correction, OUR mirror." "I don't give a fuck!" "HEY! Zayn! calm the hell down! You know what we said cursing around Niall!" Liam said, giving a glare to Zayn.

"Oh so you're in Niall's side, huh? Why don't you just go far away with Niall and fu-" "ZAYN!" Louis screamed. Everyone had shocked faces, Louis has never been so loud or even that angry. "Calm down." Louis said before, getting out of the room. "What's his problem?" Harry broke the silence. They all shrugged. "He told me he had a bad dream." Niall sighed. "Let's go and check on him." suggested Liam. The four nodded, and made their way to the living room. "Louis isn't here." said Zayn. Harry looked to his left seeing a body, but turned back. He instantly looked back, seeing that the figure was about to jump off the balcony.

He just screamed, "LOUIS!". The boys ran without questions, following Harry. Harry opened the screen door, not seeing anything. He looked to the bottom of the building to see if the body actually fell. Nothing. "What the hell?" he breathed. "What?" Louis said, sounding kinda irritated. They all jerked their heads up, looking scared. But calmed down a little. Harry looked..terrified. "Harry, you alright mate?" asked Liam. Harry looked at Louis, then at the balcony, muttering something.

"But..but you were about to jump off.." Harry trailed his words, still confused, and scared. Everyone had eyes on him. There was a sudden knock on the door, making the boys scream, and jump. They all slowly went walking to the door. Harry still muttering stuff, went to follow his friends. Liam got a baseball bat, tippy-toeing to the door. He hastily opened the door screaming out 'WACHA!' which received a girly scream. "Danielle? What are you doing here?" asked Liam, putting the baseball bat back where it was.

"You guys are my neighbours..and clearly loud. What's going on?" Danielle said, making her way inside the apartment room. They all looked at each other, besides Danielle of course. "Weird..very weird things." is all Harry said, trembling slightly. "You alright Har?" Danielle asked, sounding quite worried at Harry's trembling. "I'm..I'm fine. Just a bit cold is all." Harry said, giving a weak smile. Danielle let it go, and looked her boyfriend. "Can I talk to you for a minute Liam, alone." she said, saying that last part to the guys.

The couple went to a corner. "Is Harry alright? I mean he's..shaking and he looks quite terrified." she was the first to speak. Liam gave a little thought, and said, "I honestly don't know love. Something happened that terrified him." "Weird." Danielle said, before making her way to the other four. The boys were telling her everything that happened. About 30 minutes later of talking, they heard a very loud knock, making everybody jump. "Jeez, someone's pissed." Danielle said. Louis was the one this time opening the door.

By the time he opened, there was no one there. He was about to close the door, "Wait! There's a envelope there!" Niall pointed to the floor. Zayn picked it up, examining it. Zayn came in, and sat on the couch with the others. They all looked suspecting the envelope. "Go on, open it." Niall said, impatiently. Zayn opened it, and read out loud. "Well hello there, I guess you guys decided to open the envelope. Silly little teens, you will be disappearing one by one. The clock is ticking..tick tock tick tock. " Zayn finished, trembling with fear.

Everyone gulped, scared.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? It was short, sorry. But hoped you enjoyed it :) I'll try to post chap 3 tomorrow or wednesday :) review please xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for delay! D: totally forgot, sorry :P here's ANOTHER short chapter, thanks for the lovely reviews :) xx**

**Warning: Someone WILL die in this chapter :( I didn't want to kill them off at first, but it's part of the story.**

* * *

><p>They were all panicking. Harry and Niall were crying. Louis was pacing back and forth, he just couldn't think straight. Zayn was closing his eyes, there was too much going on. Danielle was also crying in Liam's arms. "We're going to die. One by one." Niall said trembling. "But who's first?" Zayn said. They all looked at each other. "Why do they want to kill us? What did we do? This is..just confusing." Louis shakes his head. "Let's just try to calm." said Liam. Louis looked at Liam, suspiciously. 'He said that...in the dream." thought Louis.<p>

By the afternoon, everyone was eating silently. All they heard, was Niall eating furiously. "We need someone to look out at night." Harry said quietly. "I'm not, just saying." Zayn said, still eating his salad. They all stared at him for a while, and went back to eating. They finished, and went to the living, to talk about what's going to happen the next few days. Who'll go out to buy things? They were all scared, especially Louis.

~.~

Later that night everyone picked Zayn to look out, he couldn't take it any more, it was 2 at midnight. He got some covers, and covered himself on the floor, next to the boys' room, and fell asleep. A few hours later, he heard footsteps. He rapidly opened his eyes, looking around to see if anyone was there. He didn't catch anybody. He closed his eyes once again, wanting to go back to sleep. But he heard the balcony screen door open. He got up, and grabbed the bat with his two hands. He saw a tall figure, with puffy and curly hair.

He immediately knew who it was, "Danielle?" he breathed. He walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and glared at Zayn. Zayn backed away a little, Danielle's eyes were..black, completely dark. "Da-Danielle, ar-are you okay?" gulped Zayn. She turned back around and walked straight to the balcony, getting ready to jump. "LIAMMMMMMM!" screamed Zayn. He heard running footsteps. "What!" Liam said, wide awake. Zayn didn't have to say anything, he just pointed at Danielle.

Liam's eyes went wide, running to her. Danielle was still standing on the edge of the balcony. "Danielle, wha-what are you doing?" Liam asked. Danielle turned around, watching him with no emotion. Liam's eyes were starting to get watery, he wanted to fall with her. Danielle's eyes went to normal, but it was too late, she threw herself. Liam ran and caught her hand, "DANIELLE, HOLD MY HAND, DO NOT LET GO." Liam screamed, trying to hold on to her. "LIAM! PLEASE DON'T LET ME FALL." Danielle cried.

"Just hold on baby, trust me please." Liam said, with tears running down his cheeks. Danielle nodded. "ZAYN! HELP ME PLEASE!" Zayn, and the others went to help Liam. She started to slip down a little. "NO!" she shrieked. "HOLD ON DAN." Liam cried. He got his other hand, and got a tighter grasp of her wrist. "Please." Danielle breathed. Her hand started to get sweaty, and she started to slide off of Liam's grasp. She cried even more. Liam tried to grab her other hand, but it was too late.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DANIELLE!" screamed Liam. She was falling. "NO DANIELLE! DANIELLE!" Liam screamed even more. All the boys were on the ground, shocked, tears coming out of their eyes. "ohmygod." breathed Zayn. "NONONONO!" Liam screamed. Liam slided to the ground, crying his heart out. "She isn't dead, she isn't dead, she isn't dead.." Liam kept saying. He was going insane. Louis put a hand on Liam's shoulder, but Liam shrugged it off. "Leave me alone, please. LEAVE ME ALONE." he screamed to all of them.

The boys went inside, trying to process on what just happened. "Somebody has to look out for Liam, you never know, he might want to throw himself too." said Louis, without emotion in his voice. Niall stayed there. "Aren't we going to call the police?" Harry said. "I guess." Zayn said, getting the phone and dialling the police. Liam came in a few minutes later, with dry tears. He didn't say a word, he just went straight to the room, and locked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, yeah. This is chapter 3. Danielle sadly died :( Well review guys xx<strong>


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry haven't posted any chapters for this. I will not post a chapter till probably next week, sorry :/ But I want you guys to vote for who will die next? It's on my profile to vote :D thank you guys for your time, really appreciate it. xx**


End file.
